The present invention relates generally to small swabs. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-contained swabs which are capable of storing fluids to be applied by the swab.
Small swabs employed in wiping and applying fluids are widely known. For example, such swabs are employed in surgery, in the wiping of tissue and the application of medication thereto in the cleaning and lubricating of delicate equipment and machinery as well as in many other applications. A common form of swab which is generally used comprises a stick around one or both ends is of which wound and to which is adhered a teardrop-shaped nonwoven cotton mass that projects beyond the end of the stick.
In practical use of the above-mentioned swabs, fluids before application must first be allowed to be absorbed by the swab by immersion of the stick supported nonwoven cotton mass in a fluid container. The fluid container storing the fluids or drugs, then, must not only be kept handy, which can be cumbersome due to the frequently required opening and closing of the fluid container. However, the frequent opening and closing of the fluid container exacerbates problems such as contamination of the fluid or drug and to the user's hands more likely to occur.
To mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback as well as to provide an improved swab, the present invention has introduced a socket means disposed between the stick and the cotton mass. The stick comprises a body portion and a fluid storing chamber that is sealed by a thin membrane. The socket means comprises a clamping end for coupling with the stick and a prong end for impaling the thin membrane when the socket means is slid relative to the stick.